Unidos por Accidente
by Lady Akari-520
Summary: Una botella de licor y dos corazones en soledad fueron los ingredientes perfectos para llevar a Sasuke y Hinata a cometer el más grande Error de sus desafortunadas Vidas, en donde el Destino les ayudara a entender que en esta vida "Todo pasa por Algo".


"**Unidos por Accidente".**

**Una botella de licor y dos corazones hundidos en la soledad fueron los ingredientes perfectos para llevar a Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga a cometer el más grande Error de sus desafortunadas Vidas, en donde el Destino les ayudara a entender que en esta vida "todo pasa por algo".**

**Prologo. **

El cielo de Konoha se mantenía sombrío y en penumbras gracias a las oscuras nubes que de forma celosa impedían que cualquier indicio de luz solar escapara de su confinamiento realzando aun más ese efecto con la lluvia que caía sin clemencia sobre toda la aldea. Las gotas de esa intempestiva tormenta eran frías, tanto que lograban colarse hasta sus huesos haciendo que esa simple y delgada capucha que usaba como protección fuese algo realmente inútil pero al menos por el momento era lo único con lo que contaba para cubrirse.

Respiró algo aliviada al ver a unos cuantos metros a la distancia las enormes puertas de su hogar, deseosa de estar ya por fin en la seguridad de su habitación y poder desahogar en plena soledad aquello que venía desde largas horas de viaje devorándole el alma. Solo quería estar apartada de _él_, lejos de esa gélida y tenebrosa presencia que tanto la intimidaban y de esos profundos ojos tan negros como la noche que no se cansaban de mirarle con reproche, como si intentara de forma indirecta culparla o hacerle responsable de lo que había ocurrido. Algo que realmente y aunque le costase mucho admitirlo_, podía ser tan cierto como falso. _

-Yo… yo se-seguiré so-sola.- Su voz apenas era un leve murmullo al viento, no estando segura si era el frío de la tormenta o el nerviosismo a flor de piel que ese moreno provocaba en ella lo que hacía que sus movimientos fuesen aun más lentos y torpes. Bajo algo aturdida del techo en el que ambos se mantenían hace apenas unos segundos, llegando finalmente al enorme territorio del que su familia era propietaria. Estaba por entrar y resguardarse de la lluvia cuando nuevamente esa seca y hueca voz llegaba a sus oídos deteniendo abruptamente sus intensiones de seguir.

-Espero que no sea necesario repetir que esto debe mantenerse en absoluta discreción, ¿verdad, Hyuga?.- Habló de mala gana poniéndole las cosas en claro tal y como lo había hecho en el segundo en que su conciencia se liberaba finalmente del valle de sombras en el que se había mantenido atrapada impidiéndole actuar clara y objetivamente en el momento justo, terminando con eso de hundirlo por entero en el "enorme" problema en que tanto la ojiblanca como él estaban metidos sin encontrar salida.

De un momento a otro su espalda se irguió con brusquedad así como el ligero quebres de su respiración que parecía haber dejado de funcionar al escucharle hablar a tan solo algunos pares de metros de distancia. Su corazón latía con fuerza al presentirlo cada vez más y más cerca de ella, por lo que rápidamente y antes de que pasara otra cosa le impidió el continuar.

-Yo soy la más in-interesada en que na-nada se sepa.- Aclaró honestamente a su locutor. Se giró con cuidado sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente, sintiendo en el acto una terrible punzada de remordimiento alojarse en su interior y producirle malestar. Movió su rostro al lado opuesto mientras contraía sus ojos con fuerza en un intento por no llorar frente a él… _¿Por qué había pasado todo esto?_, _¿Es que acaso el cruel destino aun no se cansaba de jugar con ella?... _Aun podía verla, podía ver claramentecomo esa pequeña pieza de metal adornaba la mano izquierda del moreno tintineando insistente una y otra vez por los efectos de la llovizna, como si esa diminuta figurilla deseara burlarse de ella y de lo que fervientemente ocultaban, haciéndole ver que nada de lo que intentaran podría evadir por mucho tiempo su realidad o mejor dicho… _la ahora realidad de ambos_ .- Así que de-despreocúpate, Uchiha… to-todo quedara en secreto.- Termino por decirle al pelinegro, observando como este en cuestión de segundos desaparecía de su vista. Soltó un sonoro y cansado suspiro al saberlo lejos de su persona, notando como nuevamente el control y la seguridad regresaban de lleno a su cuerpo.

Entró sin contratiempos a la cálida mansión, esquivando con maestría a todo el personal que se atravesaba en su camino dándoles simples y vanas excusas para zafarse de su atención y dirigirse finalmente a su objetivo. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, sintiendo de inmediato como sus piernas temblaban sin poder sostener más su peso sobre ellas. Cayó pesadamente al suelo alfombrado, abrazando sus piernas entre sus manos mientras intentaba controlar esa desesperada necesidad de llorar violentamente y deshacerse por fin de ese dolor que subía y bajaba por su garganta de forma vertiginosa quemándole incluso al punto del dolor, sin embargo, estaba consciente que no podía hacerlo o de lo contrario todos en su familia terminarían por enterarse de lo que pasaba y eso era lo último que deseaba… que su padre terminara de confirmar con su error lo poco que valía su patética existencia.

-Esto debe tratarse de una pesadilla.- Trató de consolarse vanamente, tomo su mochila de viaje y buscó en su interior. Sus manos se movían inquietas sobre esa extraña bola de papel que había sacado como una especie de último recurso, manteniendo aun la esperanza de que todo lo que se encontraba ahí plasmado fuera una simple equivocación y nada más, liberándola con eso del peso que comprimía su alma ante algo que sabía cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Lentamente comenzó a abrirla, dejando a la vista los pliegues amorfos y distorsionados de lo que parecía solamente una hoja más. Sonrió con amargura al leer por enésima vez el contenido, tachándose internamente por una ilusa al pensar que por una sola vez algo en esas letras podría llegar a ser ligeramente diferente a lo que ya había leído hasta el cansancio. La oprimió con fuerza, presintiendo como el dulce escozor de las lágrimas recorría sus ojos gracias a la impotencia que sentía. Si tan solo las cosas fuesen un poco más claras todo sería distinto, pero desgraciadamente no era así.- Po-porque… porque no puedo re-recordar nada de lo que paso.- Se sentía completamente perdida ante esa pregunta sin respuesta que sin cesar surcaba su mente en espera del más mínimo recuerdo que le ayudara a comprender mejor las razones por las que había aceptado todo aquello que parecía una broma de mal gusto, pero por más que lo intentaba, por más que obligaba a su cerebro a retornar a los eventos de esa noche simple y sencillamente se quedaba en blanco, ganándose solamente un fuerte e insoportable dolor de cabeza y nada más.

Se puso de pie, decidida a ya no pensar en ese asunto, al fin y al cabo ambos habían acordado que todo quedaría en secreto y nadie tenía porque enterarse por boca de otros. Le dio un vistazo a la deforme hoja de papel para terminar arrojándola en el cesto de la basura que descansaba en su habitación, terminando con eso con un tropiezo más en su vida lejos de testigos que pudieran recriminar como siempre sus acciones. Limpió su rostro de los restos de lagrimas, decidida a que todo seguiría tal y como lo había sido antes de que partiera a esa misión junto al Uchiha, pero nuevamente el salado aroma de su llanto le inundo los sentidos al recordar al chico de ojos ónix, no pudiendo evitar el maldecir internamente el tiempo en que le impusieron partir con él… ese maldito momento en que había entrado a su habitación y la rueda de su destino la dejó llevarse por la más grande estupidez.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

Se tumbó con pesadez sobre la mullida cama. Se sentía cansado, furioso y fastidiado de tanto pensar en lo mismo. Solo deseaba una explicación, una maldita respuesta o lo que fuese pero que de alguna forma le resolvieran ese acertijo... alguien, quien fuera después de todo la persona era lo que menos importaba. Levantó su mano izquierda a la altura de su rostro contemplando casi hipnotizado esa prenda en tonos oro y plata, no comprendiendo como demonios había llegado a semejante situación sin tener la más remota idea de lo que había hecho.

-¡Maldición!.- Rugió molesto mientras arrojaba lo más lejos posible aquella figurilla de metal. No deseaba verla, el mínimo intento atraía a su mente la imagen de la Hyuga que desesperada le pedía una explicación del porque yacían ambos en ese estado, algo que obviamente él ignoraba tanto o más que la propia ojiblanca. Se recostó de lleno sobre la cama dejando que sus memorias viajaran a los sucesos de esa noche como venía haciendo desde que todo ese problema había dado marcha, intentando encontrar algún indicio por pequeño e insignificante que fuera.

_La calurosa brisa de la tarde llegó a su rostro produciéndole mayor incomodidad. Odiaba el verano, la sola idea de sentir ese insoportable calor en su cuerpo era desagradable y si a eso le sumaba el tener que estar en aquella aldea hasta el momento en que su líder se dignara a recibirlos y poder terminar su misión era algo que sencillamente no toleraba. Dio un nuevo sorbe al vaso que llevaba consigo desde asía un buen tiempo, sintiendo como el ambarino líquido transitaba por su garganta dejándole una agradable y refrescante sensación. _

_Aun no podía creer que ya habían pasado cinco meses desde que había regresado a Konoha, no sorprendiéndole en lo absoluto al recordar lo rápido que había conseguido el perdón de la rubia_ _Hokage__, sabía que no era una mujer tonta y desde luego le convenía mucho más tener al "gran traidor" Sasuke Uchiha como aliado que como enemigo público. Otro sorbo más y su vaso estaba vacío. Sonrió con un dejo de amargura… "tan vacío como él". Tal vez por esa razón había decidido regresar a su lugar de origen… porque ya no había motivos, ya no había nada ni nadie que callera ante el peso de la venganza, ya no existía un solo propósito en este mundo para él. Estaba "solo", esa era su cruda realidad. _

_-Hmp, mí cruda realidad.- Repitió con algo de ironía mientras servía de nueva cuenta su vaso colmándolo de ese líquido que le ayudaba a no pensar tanto. Estaba por beber de un solo golpe cuando el leve sonido de la puerta de su habitación le detuvo, estuvo por abandonar su trago e ir a llenar de insultos a quien se atrevía a molestarlo a estas horas pero prefirió hacer caso omiso y mejor regreso su atención a la dorada bebida que esperaba por él. _

_-Uchiha, pero que haces.- Preguntó algo extrañada al ver al chico en ese estado. Había ido a buscarlo para informarle que mañana a primera hora el líder de la aldea los recibiría finalmente y se encontraba con semejante sorpresa por parte de su acompañante. ¿Cómo se le ocurría ponerse en ese estado en un momento como ese y estando en misión?, sabía que su trato con el pelinegro era por demás limitado pero sin duda le sorprendía verlo así. _

_-Que pregunta es esa.- Soltó fríamente como si fuera la cosa más estúpida del mundo.- Acaso no es obvio, Hyuga.- Sonrió de lado al ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas, tomo el vaso de cristal con mayor fuerza y terminó de beber su contenido.- Disfruto… del dulce sabor de la soledad.- Explicó con lógica al tiempo en que mostraba su vaso en dirección a la peliazul. Miró sus ojos casi lavandas, los cuales al parecer no entendían a que se refería.- Pero que vas a saber tú de eso…- Guardó silencio por algunos segundos retirando su mirada de ella.- Tú tienes amigos y… familia, eres apreciada y al menos hasta ahora caminas tranquila sin que la gente a tú alrededor te señale con la punta del dedo.- Terminó de explicarle con algo de resentimiento y ¿dolor?, tal vez. _

_Movió de un lado al otro la botella vacía en espera de poder conseguir algo más de ese delicioso alcohol, gruñendo algo irritado al ver que no quedaba una sola gota. Caminó a la estantería de la habitación tirando al suelo todo lo que no fuera lo que buscaba y necesitaba, sonriendo triunfante al ver que en el penúltimo cajón residía toda una reserva entera y disponible solo para él. Tomó un par de botellas y se sirvió, casi podía sentir ese sabor acariciar su paladar en el segundo en que suavemente se deslizara hasta el fondo de su garganta para comenzar a hacer sus mágicos y placenteros efectos, pero antes de poder llevarlo a su boca la Hyuga llamó su atención. _

_Su mirada se mantenía oculta bajo sus cabellos impidiendo que el chico descubriera su estado después de haber escuchado aquel improvisado monologo de su parte. Sus palabras la habían golpeado duramente, tal vez más de lo que siquiera lograba a imaginar. Era verdad, tenía amigos… grandes amigos que no se cansaban de proteger y velar por su bienestar y seguridad, siendo ellos lo que realmente la impulsaban a seguir y no dejarse caer ante nada. Tenía familia, sí era cierto… llena de integrantes que no se cansaban de hacerle ver lo patética que era, lo indignante que sería tener a una futura líder como ella, siendo tan débil, tan poca cosa que la daban por fracasada mucho antes de comenzar a luchar… y sí, tenía a un padre, un hombre que cada vez que la miraba le demostraba con sus duros ojos lo mucho que la detestaba, como si la odiara por el simple hecho de respirar… la maldecía por el simple hecho de __**"existir".**_

_Contrajo su rostro al verla en ese ensimismamiento, reconociendo de inmediato ese estado en el que había caído… lo reconocía, de esa misma forma había estado él en el momento en que comprendió su realidad. La Hyuga era el reflejo de lo que él trataba de disipar con el alcohol, entendiendo que a pesar de que ella siempre estaba rodeada de todo tipo de personas, siempre mostrando sonrisas ante todos realmente se encontraba en este mundo casi tan sola como él. _

_-Vamos, únete al club.- Habló con ironía marcada antes de extender el vaso que había servido para él.- Ahora lo necesitas más que yo.- La vio acercarse a la bebida algo dudosa pero sin decir una sola palabra de más la tomo y bebió todo el líquido, dejando que el fuerte sabor circulara por su boca y se acostumbrara a él dándole al terminar el segundo, el tercero y el cuarto trago... _

_Abrió sus ojos aun adormilados, maldiciendo internamente a los molestos rayos de sol que se colaban por su ventana y se posaban fastidiosamente sobre su rostro. Se movió con dificultad sobre la amplia cama sintiendo como el terrible dolor de cabeza se hacía más y más insoportable impidiéndole el retornar al agradable mundo de los sueños, optando por ponerse en pie y prepararse para la dichosa visita con el líder de la aldea y de esa forma por fin partir. Marchó asía el cuarto de baño, deseoso de sentir el agradable chorro de agua fría sobre su cuerpo y aliviar al menos un poco su malestar. _

_-Pero qué demonios…- Terminó de despertarse al ver como el reflejo del espejo le mostraba algo realmente peculiar. Su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto por diversos arañones y moretones extendiéndose desde su barbilla a todo lo largo de su marcado pecho como si se hubiera enfrentado a una especie de "felino salvaje". Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar que o quien había sido el responsable, logrando que su cerebro palpitara incesante por el dolor quedándose en la más espesa penumbra. Un escalofrío lo recorrió sin piedad al escuchar como alguien parecía gritar desesperadamente en la habitación imaginando casi por instinto el nombre de la persona que lo hacía, así como del presentimiento que se marcaba dentro de él diciéndole que ella era la responsable de su actual estado. _

_Se acercó con cautela a la puerta, contemplando a la distancia a la mediana figura que se mantenía de espaldas a él cubierta solamente por esa delgada sabana de cama. Su largo cabello azulado se encontraba algo rebelde dejando descubiertos algunos pequeños trozos de piel de su blanca espalda y la cual estaba tan cubierta de rojas marcas como su propio cuerpo. Tragó pesadamente al verla así, no cabía la menor duda… era ella, pero ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?. _

_-¿Hy-Hyuga?.- Por primera vez en su vida su voz sonaba algo dudosa e insegura, reaccionando en el momento en que la ojiblanca se giraba temerosa asía él dedicándole una mirada llena de terror cuando sus perlados ojos se hundieron de nuevo en esos agujeros negros. La vio palidecer bruscamente a cada paso que daba para acercarse a ella, molestándole el hecho de que no le permitiera hablar y preguntar qué rayos había pasado… aunque claro, el aspecto que ambos dejaban ver era más que suficiente para darse una "ligera" idea. _

_-A-aléjate de mí, no te a-acerques más.- Pedía suplicante mientras aferraba la frágil sabana sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Se sentía confundida como nunca antes, pareciéndole estar en una simple pesadilla. Si, tenía que ser eso… solo una pesadilla, era la única respuesta lógica que encontraba para estar en esas condiciones frente al Uchiha, el cual caminaba cada vez más asía ella ignorando deliberadamente su petición.- ¿Que me hi-hiciste?.- Preguntó dolida y al punto de las lágrimas alejándose más y más de su presencia. _

_-Nada que recuerde.- Se defendió de su acusación, pero lo pensó de nuevo. El al menos no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había ocurrido entre ambos la noche anterior y tal vez la Hyuga le decía la verdad. En ese caso la situación era mucho más grave de lo que había pensado en un inicio, se maldijo internamente con la sola idea de que él pudiera haber hecho semejante cosa si nunca había tenido esa necesidad… necesitaba respuestas y ahora mismo. Recorrió los metros que lo separaban de ella a una velocidad tan grande que la peliazul sintió que el aire la había abandonado ante su cercanía repentina, agradeciéndole internamente el que la sujetara de su brazo o de lo contrario sus piernas no la hubieran sostenido más.- Habla Hyuga… ¿Recuerdas lo que paso?.- Demandó en tono autoritario como era su costumbre, notando algo extrañado el rostro de la chica que parecía no tenerle una respuesta o al menos idea de lo que decía. _

_-No lo sé.- Su corazón latía enloquecido sobre su pecho ante la sensación de incertidumbre que la arropaba en ese instante. Su mente estaba en blanco, no había nada, ni un solo recuerdo de los eventos de la noche anterior que no fueran el verse a sí misma entrando a la habitación del pelinegro y verlo beber de forma desmedida. Respiró agitadamente llevándose una mano a su pecho, observando como todo el piso de la habitación estaba rodeado por decenas de botellas que anteriormente contenían ese licor ámbar que le vio tomar al Uchiha… ¡Por Kami, pero que habían hecho!. Se soltó del agarre del chico, dirigiendo toda su atención a uno de los rincones despejados y libres de todo ese tiradero. Recorrió el tramo ante la mirada curiosa del ojinegro, quien aun no había visto el "agradable" obsequio que el destino les había preparado. Tomó la delgada y maltratada hoja de papel entre sus temblorosas manos, abriendo sus ojos a más no poder al leer su contenido… ¡¡Pero qué clase de broma era esta!! _

_-Que pasa.- Su voz era fría pero marcada por la curiosidad de todo este rompecabezas inconcluso. La vio leer por largos minutos aquella extraña hoja para después revisar su mano izquierda y escuchar un "Esto no puede estar pasando". Se giró angustiada asía él y le tomo de igual forma su mano izquierda buscando algo en particular, soltándola tan de repente como si su solo roce le quemara violentamente. Su mirada estaba perdida, como si su mundo se hubiese caído a pesados frente a ella. Caminó irritado por toda esa situación y le arrebato de mala gana la hoja que oprimía sobre sus dedos.- Que demonios significa esta estupidez.- No podía ser cierto lo que ahí se decía, todo esto debía de tratarse de alguna farsa es que era… imposible, todo esto era imposible._

Eso fue lo que paso o al menos lo poco que recordaba coordinar su mente. Se llevo una mano a sus desordenados cabellos tratando ya de no pensar en ese asunto que mejor era dejar de lado como si nunca hubiese pasado, al fin y al cabo eso era lo mejor para ambos, _**olvidar**_… olvidar que por ahora tanto la Hyuga como él estaban unidos por lazos tan fuertes que por el momento no podían desvanecer.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

Salió más relajada y tranquila, sin duda la ducha le había caído de maravilla, agradeciendo que al menos por algunos minutos el agua arrastrara de ella los problemas. Se encaminó a su mochila buscando el cepillo y por fin comenzar a arreglarse para estar presentable y saludar a su familia, aunque dudaba que a ellos les importara el que siquiera hubiera regresado. El agraciado sonido del metal estrellándose contra el suelo llamó su atención de inmediato. Se giró algo inquieta ante el objeto de su atención, encontrándose con una pequeña joya que ella por demás conocía. Con algo de temor la tomó entre sus mano, cayendo en la conclusión de que por mucho tiempo imaginó que jamás portaría algo como esa figurilla de oro y plata y mucho menos se imaginaba que fuera el mismo Uchiha con quien pasara todo esto. Se colocó el sencillo anillo, notando lo hermoso que lucía mientras destellaba elegantemente por los efectos de la luz, estando segura que su belleza sería aun más grande si estuviese posada en su mano por las razones correctas y no por el error de una sola noche.

Sacó aquel papel del cesto de la basura, sabiendo que nada ganaba con deshacerse de él si el daño ya estaba hecho y solo era cuestión de tiempo para esperar a ver las consecuencias de sus actos. Tomó un poco de aire mientras se armaba de valor y abría nuevamente su contenido, presintiendo que colapsaría en cualquier instante. Necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba leer otra vez lo que ahí se decía… necesitaba acostumbrarse a su nueva realidad.

-A-acta de ma-matrimonio.- Su corazón parecía detenerse con la sola mención de esas palabras en su boca, aun no pudiendo creer que ambos hicieran tal cosa sin tener el más insignificante recuerdo de ello y lo que sonaba aun más ilógico era que ella hubiera accedido así como así a unirse al pelinegro sintiendo lo que sentía por su mejor amigo. Su familia jamás la perdonarían por lo que había hecho, estando segura que en el segundo en que se supiera la verla la exiliarían de la forma más cruel y atroz… y su padre, él no se cansaría de renegar de ella y del momento en que su existencia se hizo visible en este mundo y todo por ahora estar relacionada con uno de los personajes más oscuros de Konoha y traer consigo el desprestigio a su "respetable" familia. Sí, no le cabía la menor duda, su padre no le perdonaría el haberse convertido en la mujer del traidor Sasuke Uchiha… por lo que de ninguna manera él podía enterarse que ella había dejado de ser una Hyuga para convertirse en… _**Hinata Uchiha.**_

_**Continuara….**_

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

**Hola a todos!!!, espero que les haya gustado y pues como siempre estaré esperando sus comentarios y sugerencias. Saludos y besos a todos:D**


End file.
